


Hot Girls Gossiping About Hot Boys Kissing

by sumomomochi



Series: The 'Verse in Which Dirk is Anime Horatio Caine [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumomomochi/pseuds/sumomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You still haven’t told anyone?” You frown at him, “You’re a dumbass.”</p>
<p>An intermission; In which Jade thinks John needs to pull his head out of his ass because everyone knows!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Girls Gossiping About Hot Boys Kissing

Teeechnically, John’s living with you in the little apartment you’re subleasing for the summer while you intern at SkaiaNet labs. You’re still SUPER PSYCHED that you actually got a spot this year, even though you’re mostly just doing grunt work. It’s the networking that’s awesome!! And the spending time with your best friend!!

Sort of. He’s spending a lot of time at Dave’s place still, which is totally fine, since you’re working ten hours most days and he still makes you plenty of dinner for leftovers when he’s around, which is really great. You would probably subsist mostly on take out if left to your own devices!

John’s actually here when you return after your shift, laughing at the movie he’s watching on his laptop. It’s not until you’re halfway out of your clothes that you spot Dave flopped across your bestie’s lap. He snorts when your eyes meet his, freezing with your blouse dangling from your wrists and your pants halfway down your thighs. John catches sight of you and shouts, “Jade!” as his boyfriend snickers and sits up, back to you.

You ball up your shirt and throw it at John’s head; “You should have _warned_ me!!”

You’re not actually bothered but it’s still an awkward way to meet your best friend slash ex boyfriend’s new boyfriend! Well, to meet him again. There was that time you totally tattled on John’s crush, when you thought Dave and John’s crush were two different people. And, well, not counting all the times you and he have talked over skype either, which is actually a lot, considering your schedules.

You like to at least wait until the third date before you get naked.

(You text him that after you shuffle off to your bedroom to get dressed in actual comfy clothes and you can hear him laughing and also John groaning in embarrassment, hee hee.)

**=== >**

It’s really super cute how Dave and John are all snuggly with each other in private! Like, every time Dave’s over, he and John are basically glued together and it’s adorable! And then it’s really funny how they’re instantly dude-bros as soon as they leave the privacy of your apartment, but you think that’s partly because it’s so hooooot. You wouldn’t want to hold hands in ninety degree weather either.

**=== >**

On one of your actual days off (!!!!!) the two of them drag you to a pool, along with a couple other friends of theirs and, somehow, everyone else in the group is a girl. Literally there are two dudes and they are dating and also they are John and Dave.

John pulls you off privately while Dave’s gone to park the car, hissing, “Please don’t tell anyone me and Dave are dating.”

“You still haven’t told anyone?” you whisper back, and he nods, all wide, panicked blue eyes. You frown at him, “You’re a dumbass.”

“I knoooow,” he whines, squinching his eyebrows together, “Please?”

You frown, “Fine. I think it’s stupid though!”

He gives you a relieved grin, one you know from many instances of him realizing he’s getting away with shit he really shouldn’t be, and you punch him in the shoulder.

You’re not ashamed to say you check out both the boys as they strip off their shirts -- it’s not the first time you’ve seen John shirtless, so you know he’s hot, and, for being so scrawny, Dave’s pretty attractive too. You are, however, a little surprised to see the sheer number of bruises on Dave, every colour from purpley-green to gross yellow and for a moment you’re angry at John. They’re everywhere, on his arms and hips, and he looks honestly abused. You have to force yourself to remember all you’ve read on Dave’s medical condition, him having explained the whole Ehlers-Danlos thing to you.

(Plus Dave’s not the only one with bruises, but John’s are really obviously hickies and Dave smirks at them every time John turns his back, which is really cute!!!)

And John’s tattoo is really cool! He’s told you about it, and tried to show you it via webcam, but cameras really do not do it justice at all. It’s just so subtle and beautiful! And it suits him super well!! You especially like the white details. The clouds are hard to see against his skin but when you really look, it’s breathtaking. It’s even nicer with him all wet, hee hee.

Terezi comes up to you after a couple hours of watching the boys dunk each other and shove each other around in the pool, plopping down next to you with her legs dangling in the water, and says, “It’s really dumb how John is trying to keep it all a secret, huh?”  
You turn to her, raising your eyebrows. She just gives you a knowing look and you bust up laughing.

“Oh man, it really is! Like, wow, why is he even so worried?”

“I think it has to do with the nature of their relationship,” the cute Asian girl says -- Aradia is her name. She seems familiar but you can’t quite place her yet.

“The nature of their relationship?” Terezi repeats, quirking one eyebrow up in a way that you really wish you could mimick. It’s just so perfectly sarcastic!!

“You know what Dave’s like, ‘Rezi.”

Terezi’s second eyebrow joins the first; “But I did not know _John_ was like that. Interesting. This requires further investigation.”

You laugh. John really _doesn’t_ seem like the type to be into the whole BDSM thing.

“I take it you knew about John’s preferences?” Terezi asks, wiggling her eyebrows. You snicker some more and nod.

“Yup, we dated for a couple of years!”

“That’s funny, Terezi and Dave dated too!”

Your giggles catch John’s attention and he wades over, pulling you into the water. You manage to dunk him through sheer awesomeness, and Dave’s eyes are so full of love as he watches John give you a piggy back ride through the water. It’s hilarious how _obvious_ it is that they’re together, but yet John still insists on not talking about it.

It’s even funnier a little while later when, with all of you stinking of chlorine in the middle of a McDonald’s, Dave throws his arm around John’s shoulder and calls him “babe”. John’s really not good at all at schooling his expression and it’s hilarious to watch him sputter and blush.

(It’s really cute too.)  
 **=== >**

Your internship goes by too fast, in your opinion, but that’s okay! You’re really glad to be headed back north after the Texas heat, even if you’ll miss everyone you’ve met.

You’re not looking forward to uploading all the pictures you took though!


End file.
